The apolipoprotein plays a critical role in the stabilization of plasma lipids, provides co-factor activities for lipolysis and may well modulate the fine controls that govern plasma lipoprotein concentrations. The characterization should contribute greatly to our understanding of physiological and pathological lipoprotein metabolism.